


Making it Public

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Letters from the Dead [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Making it Public

_Everyone had finished eating, and still, no one told you what this was about. “So, there’s a reason for us bringing you out without the munchkins.” Jensen started. Danneel reached into her bag and pulled out some papers, handing them to you.  
_

_“What’s this?” You asked, taking them.  
_

_Your eyes started reading over the words on the paper as Jensen spoke. “I, well, we- would like you to legally be part of the family. An Ackles.” You could hear the grin on his face.  
_

_Licking your lips, you nodded slightly. “You don’t have to answer right this second.” Dan told you, knowing this came out of nowhere. “We just wanted to do something nice when we asked.”_

_“And, there’s one more thing.” He told you, Gen and Jared just there as support. Your eyes met his. “If it’s okay with you, I’d like Dan to adopt you.” Your eyebrows went up._

* * *

They knew this wasn’t to be taken lightly, and Jensen admitted if you agreed too fast, he’d have worried that you were saying yes to make them happy. You thinking about it meant this was what you wanted. It had been a few days, and you hadn’t mentioned it to anyone- not even Hayley. You wanted time to process everything first, and to at least attempt to sort your feelings on the matters. These were life changing decisions! 

The papers sat on your desk, next to your laptop, not that it would have left your mind if they weren’t there. Seeing Haley online, you decided to talk to them to sort your thoughts. School was coming up, and fast.

Taking a deep breath, you logged off, grabbed the papers, and made your way downstairs. It was just about time for lunch, anyways, which your stomach was letting that be known. Your insides were going insane, then you still had to make the post! Which, of course, would blow up.

As you moved down the stairs, you decided that you’d make that post public, as it would be public anyway. You wanted to have the world know things from your point, not just what was posted on blogs, fansites, and all that other stuff. Your world was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

_**Again**_.

* * *

Dan was cooking lunch as you walked in, chewing on your lip. Glancing at you, she furrowed her brows. “You okay?” She set down the spatula, shifting to face you more.

You gave her a smile, nodding. “I, uh, made my choice.” You told her.

She smiled softly in return, nodding. “Lunch is almost done, how about you help me, and you can tell us while we eat?” Dan suggested, motioning for you to move towards where she was.

“Okay, what do you need?” You asked, setting the papers on the counter.

“How about you get drinks out on the table, and then get some plates?” She asked, turning back towards the stove.

* * *

Everyone had just sat down to eat when Dan spoke up. “So, I believe that Y/N/N has something to tell us.” She announced, making Jensen’s eyebrows go up, eager to hear this.

A grin grew on his face. “This about our dinner the other night?”

You nodded. “And, if it’s alright, I thought I’d make a public facebook post about it later?” Just with that, they knew your choice. Since you’d moved in with them, nothing you posted was public, and you’d made damn sure of it.

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” He was beaming.

JJ looked up from getting a sip of her juice. “Am I getting another brother or sister?” She asked, causing everyone to chuckle. “_What_?”

Dan grinned at her. “Y/N is changing her last name to ours, and I’m going to adopt her, so I’ll be her mommy, too.”

“Really?!” She looked like she’d start bouncing around the house at any minute. “**_YAY_**!”

“We’re gonna have a little party and everything.” You told her. “I’ll let you help pick the cake.” Winking, you loved how her little face looked. In complete awe that she was helping pick the cake.

* * *

Sitting at your computer later, you pulled up the box to make the announcement that would change the rest of your life. 

You didn’t expect hate so fast, and it hit you harder than you expected. Curling up in your bed, you closed your eyes and tried not to think of them. 


End file.
